Kiss Cam
by AdidasandPie
Summary: Some people are people people. Some have a tight knit group of friends. So have no life, family, or friends besides Quiddtich. That's the catogory I fall into. Katie Bell is the one person that can get me to do anything. A little fluffy. One shot. KBOW


A/N: A quick little one shot that popped into my head.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable

Some people have a lot of friends. They can interact with everyone, and everyone can interact with them. They're likeable, funny, outgoing- the whole package. They're friends with most everyone, from geeks to dumb blondes to muscle heads. You could call someone like that a 'people person'. But they know better. They're just happy.

Others have a small but tight-knit group of friends. Maybe only a few, but they know who they can rely on. It's not that they aren't friendly enough- they just don't want a whole pack of buddies following them wherever they go. You could call someone like that 'shy'. But they know better. They're just reserved.

Others still have all but no friends, no life, and no family-except for quidditch.

That's the category that I fall into.

That may be a bit of an exaggeration. I do have friends- Katie, Greg, The Weasley twins, Angelina, Alicia. I'm definitely not in the people person category. I haven't made any new friends at all since Hogwarts, and Greg only partially counts, since he's on the reserve team with me. The others aren't even that close to me. I'd call them casual friends- the type you go to the movies with, see at a restaurant every once in a while. Not the type of friend who you tell about your day, about your troubles, about everything. Not the type of person you have marshmallow fights with. That's a real friend. That's Katie Bell.

Katie is my best friend. Perhaps my only real friend. She's the one person who can get me to open up. She's the one person I'll show my silly side to, and engage in a marshmallow fight with. She's the only person who can me to do just about anything. I suppose that's why I'm standing in line at the England stadium, looking down at my feet and feeling extremely embarrassed.

Don't get me wrong- I love going to a quidditch game as much as the next guy. Well, probably a _lot_ more than the next guy. But it's a little hard when to enjoy yourself when you're feeling like a one man freak show.

We all know the people who show up at the stadium, with their hair dyed and sporting jersey, beads, leis, sunglasses, socks, and whatever else that they could find that is their team's color. With the extremely tall and outrageous hats, yelling chants and holding up sloppy signs. The kind of people you look at and think '_how rude and immaturely foolish they are'._

That's what someone would probably think if they saw Katie and I.

Yeah, that's the type of power she has over me. She can get me to dress up in red and white, paint my face, dye my hair, and look generally stupid. And England's not even my home team- I would've been a little more enthusiastic if it were Scotland.

I just completely helpless when she turns those green eyes on me, and smiles and laughs and punches me and drags me into the bathroom and paints my face.

You see, I have a bit of a crush on Katie, which is made all the more convenient by the fact that we share an apartment. It's not that I go and spy on her in the bathroom, or stare at her when she sleeps or something- I'm not a total pervert! The fact that I get to day good morning, good night, and spend my days with her, it's priceless.

I'm actually enjoying myself and getting into the game by time we're twenty minutes in. I'm screaming and waving our banner crazily, and not even caring about the fans looking at us and shaking their heads ruefully. They're the rude ones.

Before I know it, intermission has arrived. I'd just gone to get us some popcorn and sodas, so we didn't need to go and try to weave our way through the massive crowds, trying to find a vendor. We sat down and watched the jumbo projection screen, which was now playing an animation of three gloves and a snitch. The snitch was being shuffled between the gloves, and you had to keep track of which one it was under. The animation came to a stop after a particularly puzzling swirl and twirl. I had followed the snitch diligently, and was pretty sure I knew the answer.

"THREE!" I yelled at the top of my voice, indicating the number on my fingers. Katie looked and me with incredulity, and answered with an equally loud yell.

"ONE!" She screamed hoarsely. It seems as though the girl has to contradict _everything_ I say.

A small drum roll, then the answer was revealed. Two.

I suppose my super- keeper reflexes aren't so great after all.

Katie looked scandalized, and promptly told the jumbotron so.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE _KIDDING _ME! IT WAS COMPLETLEY ONE! THIS IS JIPPED! YOU'RE JUST TRYING TO RIP ME OFF, YOU SLUG-EATING…"

She continued this way for a full minute or so, before finally simmering down and slumping into her chair beside me, where we looked up to the next animation. A heart framed the screen now, and the camera panned the crowd, looking for victims.

Katie and I exchanged grins. This was our favorite part of the intermission, watching the camera swoop down onto unsuspecting couples, or otherwise, and prompt them to kiss.

We watched as it focused on a young couple, holding hands. They stared for a second, the girl pointed wildly towards the screen, and they exchanged a quick kiss. The next group was an old lady and old man, looking serene. They kissed calmly, and the crowd awed.

The next two people were a young guy and a little older looking girl the girl looked mortified for a second, before crossing her hands and mouthing 'he's my brother!'

The crowd laughed, and looked onto the screen. It panned for a second, before landing on a pair of ridicule dressed people, the guy with peanut shells stuck in his hair. I started to laugh at him before I realized that I was watching myself.

My initial reaction (before 'why do I have peanuts in my hair') was _Uh oh. _Then _YES!_ Then _uh oh _again. Katie started to laugh and shake her head at the camera, but before I knew what I was doing, I grabbed her face and kissed her wildly.

Between the catcalls and "get a room!"s, I managed to think, '_this is pleasant,'_. I was afraid to pull away, because I would have to face the wrath of Katie, and that was not something I was looking forward to. I would much rather just keep on kissing.

Eventually, I manned up and pulled away. I bit my lip and looked at Katie. She stared at me with her mouth formed into a little 'o'. For the first time in my life, Katie Bell was speechless.

"Er, that was nice," She spluttered out.

"Cool,"

The Kiss-cam had moved on to other couples, ignoring our little snog fest.

I casually dropped my arm over her shoulder, and she didn't tense up. Infact, she seemed to relax.

It didn't really matter too much about my number of friends, as long as I had my best crazy-dressing-green-eyed-england-supporting-angry-swearing-best-friend-contradicting-Katie Bell, I was good to go.

A/N: How cute. Do you guys have kiss cams at your games? If you didn't pick up on it, it's a little thing they do at baseball games in my city. The camera picks someone, and those to people are supposed to kiss. Thanks for reading, and tell me what you think.


End file.
